Catalyst
by Lady Syttea
Summary: Sometimes coping with a new flame is harder than it looks. Songfic. I will be adding more separate Songfics to this to make sort of a soundtrack.


**Author's Notes**: Hello to everyone who has waited patiently for my next house fic. Sorry it took me forever. The thing is, I write the fics, but I never get around to typing them up. ; Well, this is my first ever Songfic. I worked very hard on it. It kind of goes with the "My Only Love" series (which should have the second chapter soon. XD). I would like to thank my beta, Rietalienko, for helping me out here and there with things. My biggest problem is forgetting which tense I'm in. XD I also tend to get into a bind with awkward phrasing. I'm sure with some healthy criticism from you, I'll eventually get that worked out. But, enough of my rambling. Enjoy "Catalyst". The song is "Catalyst" by Anna Nalick, btw.

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this story belong to me (sadly) and the song does not either. TT

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**LA lights never shine quite as bright as in the movies**_

Greg hobbled through the terminal and glanced back at the brown-haired man standing there, waving goodbye.

_**Still wanna go?**_

He sighed a little and continued onto the plane. As much as it pained him, he had to leave James behind for a week while he went to a conference in LA.

_**Cause something here, in the way, in the way that we're constantly moving...**_

Wilson gave a sad smile and sighed. He'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss House. The apartment would be empty without the dominant male force House exuded. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he turned to walk back to the car. Wilson's hand brushed against a small, elliptical object in his left pocket. He pulled it out to reveal a single Vicodin. James smiled warmly as he was reminded of the night they first kissed.

_**Reminds you of home...**_

Wilson had had a rough day and he was happy to get away from the hospital. He was on the verge of a divorce with Julie, and House had invited him to stay the night so the fight could hopefully blow over. It would be far from awkward though, considering the last time he was over, he had tried to 'put the moves' on House in his drunken state.

_**So You're taking these pills for to fill up your soul...**_

As they rode up on the elevator, House popped another Vicodin.

"If you don't cut back on those, you're going to die."

House scoffed and swallowed the pill. Finally at their destination House opened the door for Wilson, "Come on. I know how to cheer you up."

_**And you're drinking them down with cheap alcohol...**_

House poured two glasses of whiskey and set one in front of Wilson, "Drink up."

Wilson took his glass and sighed. Why was House doing this? He knew this would end very badly, but he downed the shot and helped himself to another.

_**And I'd be inclined to be yours for the taking...**_

After a couple of hours, House and Wilson sat in close proximity on the couch and spoke of many things. Though they were both a little tipsy, House decided to get more whiskey. He stood up, but fell promptly, landing with his head in Wilson's lap.

After a very awkward silence, House slurred, "You're vuuuury pretty Jimmy."

_**And part of this terrible mess that you're making...**_

House lifted his head and placed a small kiss on James' lips. The other man froze in shock.

"Juss wut exactly wuz dat?" He stared into Greg's icy blue eyes, which were slightly cloudy due to the alcohol.

"Y'know you liked it." He smirked.

_**But I, I'm the catalyst.**_

Wilson left in a flurry the next day. He didn't even say a word to House about the previous night or about how he felt. He just wanted that scent off of him. No matter how good it was.

_**When you say love is a simple chemical reaction...**_

"The clinic only keeps you away from him for a short while." Cuddy's voice pierced through James's train of thought and shattered the silence that once inhabited the patient-less exam room. "This is something I'd expect from House, not you." He looked up with a startled expression that read 'How did you know!'

"Don't break his heart again, James. It's been done enough times already." She gave him a stern look, but still managed to look sympathetic. She sighed a little as she walked away.

_**Can't say I agree...**_

He stood in the corridor in which House's office was located. Taking deep breaths, he went over what he needed to say in his head.

"Greg...I...I love...you..." James shuddered and turned to head to Greg's office. As his hand grasped the doorknob, House looked up with an expression Wilson hadn't seen in a while.

_**Cause my chemicals, yeah yeah, left me a beautiful disaster...**_

Gregory House's face registered as one of a heart-broken lover. Wilson entered the office, almost instantly regretting this decision.

"House, we need to talk." He was trying to keep his voice from faltering, but he knew he couldn't hide the fear. Before Wilson could comprehend what was going on, House had stood up and was standing before him.

"I love you, Jimmy."

_**Still love's all I see...**_

Wilson stared into his icy blues again and was swept up in the emotion of the moment. House had come closer to James and proceeded to place a passionate kiss on the younger man's lips. Wilson didn't even try to resist how right the entire moment felt.

When they finally broke the kiss, Wilson looked at House again and smiled. He whispered breathlessly, "I love you too."

_**So I'm taking these pills for to fill up my soul...**_

As the flight attendants started handing out refreshments, Greg bought a small bottle of liquor and popped a Vicodin. The small, cramped spaces of airplanes made it hell for his leg. He looked idly out the window and thought of what he was leaving behind for a week.

_**And I'm drinking them down with cheap alcohol...**_

Last night, Wils had been helping Greg pack and he remembered coming upon the empty whiskey bottle from a few weeks ago. He laughed at the memory of House stumbling to his feet for more whiskey when he noticed the rattling of a pill bottle. House took a Vicodin and smiled at his roommate. Wilson noted that this was the most he'd smiled in years.

_**And you'd be inclined to be mine for the taking...**_

"Maybe I could store away in a bag! I could ride in a checked bag!" Wilson laughed as he schemed of ways to hide away and have House bring him too.

"You'd have to pee eventually." House snarked. "I don't want to be responsible for fifty people's luggage smelling like urine." He chuckled at Wilson's disgusted face and placed his pajamas in his suitcase.

_**And part of this terrible messed that I'm making...**_

'God...' House thought, 'He's gonna hate me when I tell him I'm going there to look at a job...' He sighed. There was no way to get out of the job hunt now because he planned this two months ago when Wilson still felt awkward about coming onto him. He'd never admit it, but he had felt awkward too.

_**But you, you're the catalyst.**_

In fact, that was the only reason for the job hunt. He was doing his usual trick of running away, and he hated himself for that.

_**And you'll be the thing!**_

_**You'll be the pain!**_

_**You'll be the STAR!**_

After that evening where they first kissed, Greg had decided to stop running away. He decided he wasn't going to shun his emotions and he was going to open up. James was the only person who would let him do that. However, his long hidden feelings were emerging and causing him a little bit of pain.

_**And you'll be the road!**_

_**Rolling below**_

_**The wheels of a car!**_

The plane had landed several hours ago and the taxi was on its way to the hotel. House's leg was disagreeing tremendously with him with every bump and turn of the automobile.

_**And all of your thoughts are 'God, don't know if I'm strong enough...no...'**_

Greg cursed his leg and he cursed himself for doing this whole thing.

'God...' He thought, wincing, 'I wish Wilson was here. He'd tell me everything was going to be fine or some sympathetic crap like that. At least I'd believe him.' Another bump caused House to swear loudly and the taxi driver looked back in fear.

"Bum leg," House growled, trying to rid the questioning gaze, "Didn't ya see the cane?" He shook his cane in the face of the taxi driver and motioned toward the light. "Green."

_**You'll be the thing...**_

_**You'll be the pain...**_

_**You'll be the...**_

Back in Princeton, Wilson slowly steered into the apartment complex. He parked the car and climbed the stairs to the place he had become so accustom to seeing. As he entered the apartment, he sighed, feeling the vast emptiness that filled the entire room. Wilson changed into the cotton pajamas that House had gotten for him two years ago. He really didn't like them because of the little pigs all over the fabric, but he wore them because House thought they were humorous. Wilson lay down in the bed and frowned at the empty spot next to him. He shut his eyes and thought about what House might be thinking as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Catalyst...**_

House entered the dreary hotel room and sighed. He changed into his pajamas and sat down on the edge of the bed. Heaving another sigh and wincing slightly, He maneuvered himself to lie comfortably on the bed. House closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

After several minutes of escaping slumber, he sat up, "Dammit. Don't tell me I've gotten use to that!" House knew in the back of his mind that he had and he cursed himself for it. He couldn't sleep without the warm, pig-covered body of James resting beside him.

"Dammit Jimmy."

_**These LA lights, no no, they don't shine quite as bright as back in Fresco...**_

It was 4 AM and Wilson was sound asleep when he heard when he heard the startling ring of the telephone. He jolted awake and fumbled aimless around for the phone.

"Hullo?" He mumbled groggily. Silence greeted him on the other end. "Hullo!" More silence. "Listen you! You can't call at random hours of the night expecting to--"

"Jimmy..."

"Greg? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yea..." House cleared his throat, "Couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Well..." Wilson tried to think of the most generic question to rid them of the awkward silence, "How...how's your leg?" Dammit. That wasn't generic at all and it was also something he knew House wouldn't be comfortable talking about.

"Bad...it...it's been hurting ever since I landed..." House sighed, "Jimmy?"

"Yea?"

"I lied to you...about...about the conference."

"What?"

"I came here...for a job...because I was scared..."

"Oh god...it's not...about us is it?"

"Yea."

Wilson sighed. This was a little much for him to handle at four in the morning, "W...when did this happen? Why?"

"When you came onto me...the first time...I...I panicked..."

"And...you...decided to run away?"

"Yea. Pretty childish, huh?" House massaged his leg continuously to keep the pain caused by stress from getting through to it.

"Just a little." Wilson smiled, and even though House couldn't see, he could hear it in his voice. "Well, I need sleep. It's four here and I have to work tomorrow."

"Yea..." House sighed. "Y'know what?"

"Hrm?" Wilson yawned.

"I don't like it here."

_**Do you wanna though, still wanna go?**_


End file.
